


Make Sure You Kiss Your Knuckles Before You Punch Me in the Face

by weary_squid



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Isak Valtersen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Reunions, Sad Isak Valtersen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weary_squid/pseuds/weary_squid
Summary: ‘Hei Isak’ Eva says the blood soaked shirt obviously not noticed yet.‘Fy faen Isak what happened?’ Even says standing up slowly as if not to startle him.But Isak darted out the room and headed for the only room with a lock. The bathroom. At least he could hide in there until he sorted himself out and come up with a lie. His muscles protested as he ran to the room but he didn’t care, no one could see him like this.----Isak's dad rears his ugly head back into his life, creating chaos all around.





	1. He's back

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, i's probably not everyone's cup of tea but I enjoyed writing it so I hope you enjoy it too!
> 
> This could be potentially triggering so if you are triggered by the mention of blood and abuse maybe this isn't the fic for you.
> 
> Title from Twin Sized Mattress by The Front Bottoms

Isak stumbles into the door of his apartment. His nose still gushing with blood. He presses his back against the door when it’s closed and leans his head back, pinching his nose, trying to stop the bleeding. He doesn't think anyone is home and so makes his way to the kitchen. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees the boys and Even, Eskild and the girls sat in the living room. They look up.

‘Hei Isak’ Eva says the blood soaked shirt obviously not noticed yet. 

‘Fy faen Isak what happened?’ Even says standing up slowly as if not to startle him.

But Isak darted out the room and headed for the only room with a lock. The bathroom. At least he could hide in there until he sorted himself out and come up with a lie. His muscles protested as he ran to the room but he didn’t care, no one could see him like this.

There was silence outside and then whispers which progressed into shouting and chaos. He could hear them all outside the bathroom door and they were all shouting some form of:

‘Isak come out right now’

After the shouting died down he backed away from the door and tried to clean himself up. He cleaned off all the blood from his chin and managed to stop his nose from actually bleeding. After he stopped hearing harsh whispers from outside he heard footsteps approach the door and then a knock.

‘Isak’ It was Even, ‘Can you let me in, I promise it will just be me.’

‘I’ll be out soon’ Isak replied, trying to remain calm and not cry no matter how much he wanted to.

‘Please baby’ 

Isak didn’t respond Just carried on clearing up his face. His eye and the surrounding area was pinky red and Isak knew (after years of this) it was definitely going come out with a nasty bruise. Thankfully it hadn’t come out yet so it people wouldn't be so surprised when he came out the bathroom.

He doesn’t think anyone would want to leave not when he had just turned up to the apartment looking beaten up. They all care too much.

Another knock come at the door when he’s changing his shirt. 

‘Isak, it’s Eskild, remember me, your guru adviser.’ Isak smiled lightly, ‘It would be nice if you came out so we can check you are okay’

‘I’ll be out in a minute’ Isak said basically repeating what he said before.

He looked in the mirror and was quite proud with how he’d done, no trace of blood on his face, you couldn’t see the bruise on his eye (although he doesn’t know how he’s gonna cover that up in the future). He looked okay.

Another knock came at the door, Sana this time.

‘Isak if you don’t open this door right now-‘

Isak opened the door and smiled at Sana on the other side.

The others were sprawled along the corridor outside the room and Isak smiled as brightly as he could at them to show them he was fine even though he wasn’t. In reality he was in agony. He could feel bruises blooming on his stomach and there was definitely something wrong with his ankle.

But instead of crying about it like he used to, he pulled it together and got on with it. 

Even came right up to him and pulled into a big hug while Eva asked:

“what the fuck was that about Isak?’

‘It was nothing, no one needs to worry…I wasn’t paying attention when I was walking here and walked straight into a street lamp. Hurt like a bitch’

They all looked at him unconvinced.

‘Fine, don’t believe me.’ Isak sighed and then walked toward his room to sit in there and go to sleep.

He heard everyone leaving the apartment, except for the ones that lived there. He could hear the left over few and surprisingly he heard Sana’s voice merged in with Even, Eskild and Noora’s. Isak knew she cared but didn’t think she did that much.

Isak jumped into bed before anyone could ask anymore questions. He didn’t fall asleep though, but that was expected considering the amount of emotional and physical pain he was in.

He was just replaying how it started over and over in his mind. At first he couldn’t figure out what he had done wrong this time. He had done everything right. He hadn’t mentioned Even; hadn’t talked about his own life at all other than school; he didn’t bring up rent being due or the fact the his dad hadn’t visited his mother in over two months.

But then he realised. He spoke about Christmas plans. That’s the last thing he had said before his dad flipped his shit. There was a unwritten rule about talking about Christmas, considering they hadn’t spent christmas together for 3 years now. His dad went ape shit anytime Christmas was brought up, but Isak only remember about making a passing comment about the Christmas lights in the city.

It didn’t seem like enough to make his dad do what he did, but they hadn’t seen each other for half a year so it was probably all the pent up aggression and anger he had which led him to it. Isak still blames himself though, he always does. Never his dad. It wasn’t his dad’s fault Isak was such a pathetic excuse of a human (in his opinion).

He laid there waiting for something to happen. But when nothing changes, still voices floating around the house Isak gets up to get his laptop. He was as quiet as possible but still the voices stop and Even comes into the room.

‘Isak are you sure you’re okay?’

‘Even I’m fine, just can’t sleep ya know the normal so I was going to watch something.’

‘Do you want me to come and lay with you?’

‘If you want I don’t mind’

‘I’ll come then let me just say goodnight to the others’  


‘Okay’

Isak got back into bed and stared at the ceiling. He really should have told Even no because Even laying with him means questions. And questions means answers. Answers which Isak is not willing to give.

A minute or so later Isak heard Even’s footsteps along the floor and feel him climb into bed. On instinct Isak curls up to him and although Isak wouldn’t admit it, it’s probably because he feels like utter shit inside and out.

Even starts to rake his hand through Isak hair which is much appreciated by Isak because that always feels nice.

After a few minutes of silence Even speaks up.

‘I know something is going on Isak, you’ve been acting withdrawn and skittish for a few weeks now. I don’t know what it is but I know it’s hurting you, and I hate seeing you like this. So I hope you can talk to me about it, if not now then soon because it’s killing me seeing you in so much pain.’

Isak nearly starts crying but stops himself. He loved Even, so much, but he couldn’t tell him, no matter how much pain it was causing him.

‘I’m sorry…Ev, I want to tell you, I really do…but I-I just can’t’

‘Okay… I’ll leave it for now, but if it gets worse, you have to tell me okay…you promise?’

‘I promise’ Isak says knowing fully well he wasn’t going to keep that promise.

Even kissed the top of his head and Isak smiled a little. At least he knows someone loves him.


	2. Switzerland

ONE MONTH LATER

‘One phone call Isak. That’s it. And stop blubbering like a baby would you? It’s embarrassing’

‘Yes papa’

He grabbed his phone off of the desk 

‘Oh’ his dad said poking his head back through the door. ‘You’ve only got two minutes, starting now’

He went on his recents and dialed his most recent call. Even. 

When he picked up Isak barely gave him time to speak. 

‘Isak it’s 4:30 are you o-‘

‘Even you have to listen to me. I’m going away. My dad is taking me away and there’s nothing I can do about it. Everyone’s number will be blocked on my phone and my Instagram and other accounts are being deleted. I’m so sorry Ev. Tell the boys I love them’ Isak was crying again at this point, ‘Tell Sana and the girls that I will miss them. And Ev. Remember I love you. I love you so much. Don’t wait for me, I don’t know when I’ll be back. I’m sorry.’

‘Isak what the fuck is going on? Where are you going?’

‘I can’t say I’m sorry’

‘Isak get off the phone or no phone at all. It’s been over two minutes.’ he heard his dad shout and he was pretty sure Even heard too. 

‘Tell the kolletivet I love them. And I love you Ev so so much. I’m sorry we can’t be together forever but in some universe we are. I love you. Goodbye’

‘Wait Isak-‘

But Isak hung up the phone and he started crying. He couldn’t even say bye to him in person, he was never going to see the person he loved most in the world again. 

He sat on his bed looking at his still mostly full room. His dad hadn’t let him get his things from the kollectivit only the stuff from his mums. So there wasn’t really much to get. 

Tears streamed down his face as all he anger built up inside of him. He stood up punched he wall as hard as he could and sat back down. There wasn’t a dent but his knuckles ached which he felt was good enough. 

Terje walked into his room then. 

‘C’mon Isak we’re going.’

‘Ok’ Isak said wiping his eyes and standing up. The hand he just hurt was shaking. 

‘Get your suitcase we need to be at the airport in 15 minutes. We’re running late thanks to you’

Isak lugged his suitcase down the hall and I to the elevator. Following his dad. His stepmom was already in the car waiting. 

He heaved his case into the boot and then got into the car. His head was swimming and he felt like he was going to start panicking. He wasn’t going to see anyone ever again. No one.

They start driving and Isak’s chest starts tighter every metre they get away from the house. 

They arrived at the airport and they all got out the car and walked inside. Isak dragging behind. Maybe he could get caught in a crowd and get dragged behind then his dad would forget about him. 

‘Hurry up Isak’ Terje said turning around and grabbing Isak’s arm roughly, dragging him forward. 

‘So much for that idea.’ Isak thought. 

He kept up with them after Terje let go of his arm, nothing wanting to add to the array of bruises he was already covered in. 

The whole day by as a blur, checking in, boarding the actual flight, luggage collection. 

He didn’t even know where they were, his dad hadn’t told him and he hadn’t bothered to look at the flight details. And was too upset to listen to anything the flight attendants were saying in their introduction. 

He realised he must look like a mess to any one seeing him. Most likely red rimmed eyes, a bruised/red hand and dark bags under his eyes from not sleeping all night. Not that that was anything new. 

It wasn’t until he saw the big sign in the airport. Saying ‘Welcome to Switzerland’ that he knew where they were. 

Switzerland. What the actual fuck.

Since when did his dad want to move to fucking Switzerland. Isak’s head was spinning with questions but he didn’t have time to think because he was shoved into a car and they were on their way god knows where. 

He could hear his dad and stepmom talking but he zoned it out. 

He was furious, upset, exhausted and just damn sad. 

He had to leave everything behind with no warning, no goodbyes all because of his asshole of a father. 

‘Why me?’ Is all Isak could think about. What did he do to deserve this?

He feels tears sprouting in his eyes again and he tries desperately to push them back but he can’t. He’s too tired. 

‘Isak what did I say about crying?’ Terje says when Isak’s first sob sounds. 

He turns around from the passenger seat and glares at him. Isak looks away and brings his feet up onto the seat so he can curl up. What he usually done when he’s upset. 

‘I don’t know what you’re upset about Isak.’

‘You don’t know what I’m upset about?!!’ Isak spluttered. ‘How about the fact that you just made me leave behind all the people I love and care about without even getting to say a fucking goodbye.’

‘That tone is unacceptable, when we arrive at the house I will show you your room and you will stay in there and make no noise until I say so. You got it?’

Isak nods his head. Terrified what his dad will do if he disobeys. 

So he sits as quietly as he can and wonders how his life got so messed up so quickly. Everything was going smoothly until his dad popped his ugly head back in and it went to utter shit. 

His dad hadn’t even told him filing for guardianship over him, he just came back into his life started abusing him again and then today rocked up at the kollectivit and grabbed Isak and dragged him out. Telling him he had full guardianship of him and that he was taking him away from Norway. 

No matter how much Isak protested his dad kept showing him the legal documents which Isak couldn’t fault. 

So here he is in Switzerland of all places. His dad just loved to ruin his life. 


	3. Running

ONE YEAR LATER

After 1 year of absolute hell he could finally be free. It was the last day of high school tomorrow and although he could have legally left home when he had turned 18 he thought it would be best for him to finish high school first. No matter how bad life was here. 

He had plans to go back to Norway he had money saved (he took a bit from his dads wallet and stepmoms purse every now and then because his dad took all his money from his part time job). He had organised everything, gotten the school to send his results to his mom’s address in Norway, looked up flight details of the day he was going to go and even had an extra phone in case his dad took his away and he couldn’t get it back before he left. But he had no idea what he would do when he got there. He had no friends because he’d just abandoned them for a year. He had made friends in Switzerland at his international school and at the stationery shop he worked at. He promised them he’d keep in contact.

He’d also become pretty proficient in French because that’s what he spoke at work and he would call himself fluent in English now because he had to speak it at school and his dad would punish him if he spoke Norwegian at home. 

He was sat in his room packing his things quietly. His dad didn’t know about his plans and Isak didn’t plan on telling him. He was packed pretty quickly considering he didn’t really have much other than clothes and his laptop. 

He was planning on booking his flight when he got to the airport because he didn’t have a bank account. He was just hoping he’d have enough money to get him back to Norway. 

He had just finished packing when his stepmom called:

‘Isak dinner’

He was allowed dinner tonight he had got an A in the latest exam so he dad was moderately proud. Well not proud but he wasn’t angry at him. 

Isak walked down the stairs and sat down at the table. He could smell the food and his stomach groaned. He was used to stomach cramps due to little food but this was another level he felt like he hadn’t eaten in weeks when he smelt this food. 

His dad was sat opposite him with his nose in the newspaper. 

Isak didn’t say anything. Don’t speak unless spoken to was very much a rule that Isak had to follow. So he waited for someone to say something to him, always.

‘Good evening Isak, good to see you’ Terje said 

‘Evening Papa’

‘How was your day?’

‘Productive. How was yours?’

‘Not so productive but thank you for asking’

Isak nods, not sure how to continue the awkward conversation. But then dinner was being brought in and Isak’s stomach growled in response. It was a stew, his favourite. The dinner was put on the table and Isak waited patiently for someone else to start eating first, he wasn’t allowed to start first.

When Terje started eating Isak dug in, trying his best not to make a mess.

‘I’m expecting good grades from you when your results come out you know that right?’

Isak swallowed to food in his mouth and replied: ’Yes Papa’

‘And you know what will happen if you don’t get the grades I’m expecting?’

‘Yes Papa’

‘Good now I see you’ve spilled some broth on the table, that ten laps or no more dinner your choice.’

Isak mentally kicked himself, why did he have to make such a stupid mistake.

‘But Papa I didn’t-‘

‘Five more laps for talking back and no more dinner either’

Isak looked down and in his head he shouted at himself for being so pathetic. Why did he have to be like this.

Isak pushed the bowl away from him admitting defeat.

‘Thank you Isak, now go get your trainers and some sensible clothes on I want you out there in 5’

‘Yes Papa.’

When Isak stood up glumly his stepmom grabbed his arm.

‘You know we just want whats best for you’

_no you don’t_

‘I know’

‘And we love you very much’

_no you don't_

‘I know’ Isak replied still looking down.

‘Good boy, now go and get changed.’

Isak walked away, upset. Why couldn’t he do anything right?

He got changed focussing on not crying. He didn’t have the energy to run laps. That was one of his fathers many ways of punishing him, he had to run laps around their 2 acre garden. Which means going around it 15 times is about 5.5 kilometres. But that was being let off lightly really. Usually it was at least 25 laps which is 9 kilometres. Isak has worked this all out over the year of having this punishment.

He walked solemnly back down the stairs and put his running shoes on. And then he walked outside into the summer evening air (thankfully it wasn’t cold anymore) and started warming up.

He went through his normal routine of doing some jumps and then stretching trying to reduce his chance of getting a stitch (which was highly likely considering he just ate). Once he was warm he walked inside to get his dad who was finishing up his dinner. Isak’s stomach ached a little, he didn’t get to eat much.

His dad walked him outside and set him off. Isak started slowly feeling the little food he did eat swirling around in his stomach. He wasn’t even allowed water to settle his stomach. Anything under 20 laps meant no water.

Isak made it through the first 7 laps easily but then the little food and unsettled stomach started making things difficult. A painful stitch started forming in his chest so he reached his arms above his head to stretch it out. But it was making it harder to breath and Isak had to focus on not stopping. 

Stopping means a worse punishment which Isak was not prepared for today.

He ran on. He ran and ran until it was finally over. After half an hour of running on a nearly empty stomach Isak felt his head get light and dizzy. 

‘Well done Isak, one of your best times yet’ Terje said patting Isak on the back.

Isak nodded and walked inside, shaking. He went straight to the bathroom to throw up. Whatever was in his stomach came up along with some of his stomach lining considering there was little food there.

He then gulped down some water, that was the one thing his dad hadn’t thought of, getting water from the bathroom. Isak was thankful for this because he barfed nearly every time he was made to run more than 10 laps. Mostly because it made he was usually doing it on an empty stomach.

He dragged himself into the shower and washed his already aching body. He just kept reminding himself that he got to go away tomorrow though. That he didn’t have to suffer anymore.

He went to bed early that late, not expecting to sleep as usual. But surprisingly he fell asleep quickly and was knocked out the whole night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this has taken ages for me to update, I have no excuse really but I'm back so expect more frequent updates!!


	4. Returning

THE NEXT DAY 

It was the day. That was Isak’s first thought when he woke up. All he had to do was get through the final day and then he could leave. He could leave this shit hole forever.

The day dragged, seconds lasting minutes and minutes lasting hours. But after some emotional goodbyes with his friends and teachers he was ready to leave.

He made sure he had everyones numbers in his new phone along with their social media accounts. He made a promise to message the group chat when he arrived safely in Norway. They didn’t know why he was going back but they knew he was going on his own and he wasn’t coming back. They didn’t ask questions.

With lots of hugs and goodbyes Isak left school and headed home, smiling for once.

When he got home he realised his taxi would be there in 10 minutes so he grabbed his things and wrote a note to his dad (in Norwegian just to spite him)

_‘good bye… see you never’_

He contemplated actually leaving this out for his dad, scared of the consequences. But quickly realised that his dad would have no idea where he was and that he couldn’t hurt him anymore. He placed the note on his bed. He knew his dad would check on him when he got home so would see the note pretty soon after.

The taxi horn hooted outside the house and Isak took a quick survey of his room to make sure there was nothing he had forgotten and then heave his suitcase outside to the car. He spoke to the taxi driver in the best french he could manage which to be fair to himself was quite decent. 

They got to the airport within half an hour and Isak paid the driver and jumped out. He walked inside and his heart started to palpitate immediately. He was doing this. He was actually doing this.

He booked a flight with ease and only had to wait an hour and a half before his gate was announced. His heart started beating faster and faster as he walked towards the gate. This was happening.

He checked his phone which had an influx of messages from his friends telling him to come and visit soon and good luck meeting Even. From his old phone he hada text from his dad reading ‘Isak whatever the fuck you’re playing at you better get back home right now this isn’t funny’ along with 3 missed calls. He turned the phone off and dumped it in the bin discreetly. 

He realised he should’ve left the phone at home because if his dad called the police they could probably track him to the airport and then track his flight. But there was no turning back now, he was nearly free.

He boarded the plane and took his seat, a window one thank god. In 2 and a half hours he would be back. He just hoped they waited for him.

He settled down and the flight was over in no time. He went got off the plane and it was such a relief to see the Norwegian signs. He missed the language. He went through baggage claim in a daze he couldn’t believe he was home. He messaged his friends to tell them he was there safely in Norway.

Without a finite plan he left the airport and went the place he hoped would welcome him the most. Even’s house.

He walked up the stairs of Even’s flat and knocked on the door his heart beating out of his chest. The door opened and his heart leapt. Even was stood there in his pyjamas looking just about ready for bed.

‘Isak?’ he whispered when they made eye contact. They stared at each other for a solid 30 seconds.

‘Who is it Even?’ Even’s mum shouted breaking the silence.

‘It’s….Isak…Oh my god.’ Even said as he pulled Isak into his arms crushing his skinny body.

Even pressed kisses onto Isak’s head and started crying when Isak wrapped his arms around Even.

His mum came out into the hallway then and when she saw him she was ecstatic.

‘Isak….my goodness.’

She joined the hug. And Isak started crying as well. Overwhelmed by the love he was feeling.

‘Where…what…what happened to you?’ Even said, as they pulled apart, tears streaming down his face.

‘We might need to sit down for that one.’ Isak half laughed, half cried.

‘I’ll go put the kettle on and we can have a chat’ Even’s mum said letting go and walking away.

Even looked at him, happiness and relief flooded his eyes.

‘I’m sorry.’ Isak whispered. ‘I’m so sorry.’

‘It’s okay baby, it’s okay. You don’t have anything to be sorry about.’ Even drew him into another hug.

‘I left you Ev. I left you when I promised I never would.’

‘But you’re back now and that’s all that matters.’

Isak smiled into Even’s neck.

They pulled apart and their lips connected and Isak felt alive again. He hadn’t felt this in over a year. They separate and with a big smile, Even leads them into the kitchen where his mum is preparing tea for three.

They sit down, Even and Isak as close as they can get. Even’s mum puts the tea on the table and Isak takes it enthusiastically, missing the little luxuries his dad didn’t let him have.

He took a sip and he sighed feeling the comfortable warmth in his stomach.

After a few sips he looks up and sees them both looking at him expectantly, wanting answers.

‘I was in Switzerland…my dad got legal custody over me without telling me and took me to Switzerland with him and his new wife. I didn’t even know until he dragged me away from the kollectivit and explained what was going on. I had 15 minutes to pack and he would only let me call one person for two minutes. That’s why I called you Ev. I left today after my last day of high school, my dad doesn’t know where I am. But-but on the bright side, I can speak great English now and have a conversation in French.’

There was silence for a few beats.

‘Your dad is a fucking asshole.’

Isak snorted, ‘You can say that again.’

Even rubbed Isak’s back soothingly. 

‘I also made some really good friends, that also happen to really want to meet you.’ Isak said to Even.

‘Well I’m flattered.’ Even smiled.

Isak smiled back. He was content which he hadn’t been in a long time.

Isak took another gulp of his tea. ‘I haven’t spoken Norwegian the whole time I was away. It feels so nice to speak it again.’

‘You didn’t speak any Norwegian?!’ Even’s mum asked incredulously, ‘Why not?’

‘Well I went to an international school and there were no other Norwegian kids there and my dad wanted to speak English at the house so I just haven’t spoken it in a long time.’ Isak said leaving out the part that if he spoke Norwegian he would be punished by his dad.

‘Well you can speak all the Norwegian you want now, because you’re back’ Even said.

‘Yeah…yeah I can’

Even squeezed his shoulder.

‘I’m assuming you don’t have anywhere to stay at the moment?’ Even’s mum said.

‘Well no, I mean I can go to the kollectivit but I don’t think they’ll want me back after just abandoning them for over a year.’

‘Isak we have all missed you so much no one doesn’t want you back.’ Even said squeezing his hand.

‘That’s right. But you’re welcome to stay here for however long you need.’

‘Thank you.’ Isak said shyly, not believing the incredible amount of love being pushed his way.

‘Anytime Isak.’ Even’s mum said. ‘Now I’m going to head off to bed and leave you two love birds to it.’

Isak snorted while Even groaned as she walked off.

‘You wanna go in my room?’

‘Yeah’ Isak replied and they walked into his room and settled on his bed. Isak got his phone out his pocket to check his notifications. 

They were from the group chat with his friends on. Of course considering he didn't have anyone else on his new phone.

FRANCESCA: I’m glad you got there okay! Hope it all goes well with Even.

JOE: I bet you they have sex

TARJEET: Don’t be so crude (but I hope they do)

FRANCESCA: Let them have sex in peace guys.

BETH: You guys are gross

JOE: We’re just supporting our friend

MEGIJA: GO EVAK!

TARJEET: WE LOVE EVAK!!!  
JOE: EVAK FOR LIFEEEE

BETH: But seriously Isak, we hope it goes well. Sending love <3

JOE: <3

FRANCESCA: <3

TARJEET: <3

MEGIJA: <3

‘These are my friends.’ Isak said, ‘Mind if I send them a video of you’

‘Go for it.’

Isak opened up his camera and could see Even’s surprise when he started speaking in English (Isak had always struggled with the language)

‘ _Hello my friends, look who I’m here with_ ’ Isak said turning the camera towards Even.

‘ _Hey guys, I’m Even._ ’ Even said in his adorable accent.

‘ _Everything is going good so far. We can group call tomorrow sometime once I’ve seen my friends. And no we haven't had sex…yet’_ Isak said with a wink at the end.

Isak stopped the recording and sent it before turning his phone on silent and putting it down.

He snuggled into Even’s side and sighed he missed this so much.

‘You want to see the other’s tomorrow?’

‘I was thinking about it.’

‘Okay’

‘And you want to have sex.’

‘Maybe’ Isak said looking up and smirking.


End file.
